We All Started Somewhere
by I Have A Benediction
Summary: We all start as kids, we all cry and smile and grow up, as did Sherlock Holmes. However, the way he ended up was a bit off. AU- Kidlock-Unilock-Johnlock


**New Story!**

**Ayo. I am making a new story and it's gonna be pretty tight. It's starting from Sherlock's birth to well cannon BBC show I suppose. Will be including facts from season 3 as well  
><strong>  
><strong>It's going to be a slow start <strong>

**Summary: We all start as kids, we all cry and smile and grow up, as did Sherlock Holmes. However, the way he ended up was a bit off. AU- Kidlock-Unilock-Johnlock  
><strong>

* * *

><p>On January 6th, 1981 a young boy was born. His proud parents, Violet Holmes and Sigel Holmes named him William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Unbeknownst to them he would denounce his first name and go by Sherlock instead claiming that William was too 'ordinary'. William was a normal baby, he burped, cried and slept like every other young child yet he was a bit quick to speak and walk. That was only the beginning of his idiosyncrasies and the list only grew on.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Sherlock's POV)<strong>

"Mummy I don't want to!"

"William you are going to school! You are old enough to finally go, you should be excited to meet new kids!"

"They never like didn't like me when we went to the park and they won't this time either."

Mother grabbed me and picked me up. She kissed my cheek and got real quiet, "They will. They will all love you okay? You are amazing. They just don't know it yet."

I huffed.

"Don't you want to be a big boy like Mycroft?"

I smiled thinking about My, I wanted to be just like him. Hes smart and nice and really mature, "Yes."

"Then you will go to school. You will make a friend I promise."

I nodded my head and walked out the kitchen. Mycroft was waiting for me by the front door.

"Are you ready 'Lock?"

"Yes!" I shouted, excited that My was going to walk me to school. Being 6 meant I finally got to begin school and start my education. It meant I got to be like Mycroft who is going to go to Cambridge one day. We walked out the door and across the street. As we walked Mycroft started quizzing me on stuff we learn in school.

"What is 5x6?"

"30."

"Name a continent."

"Antarctica."

"Good job Lock, you know everything to 4th grade." My ruffled my hair. I looked up and saw the school and got sad because it meant he would have to leave me with the kids at school.

"Hey, don't worry, Mother was right. They will like you, okay? Don't do anything idiotic." He gave me a hug then left me to fend for myself.

As I stared at the gate I wanted to leave and go home. I know that if I do that I will get in trouble though. I walked into the building and got ready to start school.

* * *

><p>"Hello Class I am Ms. Utley. It's lovely seeing you all today."<p>

was tall and had on a green sweater and green pants that made her look like a christmas tree. She had slightly yellow teeth and a one dead tooth which probably means she doesn't care about her appearance because she has no husband or because she is poor. I remember Mycroft telling me that Ms. without the 'r' meant that she wasn't married so it was probably the first one.

"I am your teacher for this year and I hope we all get along well. Today we are making name plates okay? I want you to grab your papers on the table and write your name on it. You can make it look like anything you want, planes or butterflies it doesn't matter."

I looked at the box of crayons and grabbed the blue one. I wrote my name on the paper. 'William Sherlock Scott Holmes'. I didn't know what else to do with it so I looked over to the boy's page sitting next to me.

"Hey no looking!"

"Sorry, I just wanted ideas."

"Oh. Okay." The blonde boy uncovered his page and showed it to me.

His name was John and it was blue and it had a stet- those things doctor's use to check your heart. A stethoscope I think. He only put his first name and I felt embarrassed.

"Hey I like yours too. Your name is cool. I like the second one."

"Thank you."

We talked for the rest of class and ate together at lunch because we were too shy to talk to the other kids. John was my first friend.


End file.
